


The Chosen Duo

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, IT'S ABOUT TIME I HOP ON THIS SHIP, day 4: legend, fefemslashweek, ophelia is either a good liar or soleil is too gay to notice that her gf is lyin af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia recounts a (very, very fake) tale of old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen Duo

Ophelia had tried every spell in the book, but no matter what she did, Soleil was still a god-awful dancer. With a songstress for a mother and a dancer for a father, Ophelia had assumed that Soleil would move like the wind and sing like a songbird. However, she moved like a newborn giraffe and sang like a dying whale.

 

Ophelia herself had no idea how to dance, but she read up on the subject and eventually developed a general understanding of how to waltz. Ophelia tried to pass that information on to Soleil, but no matter how she said it, Soleil was still fumbling all over herself, even bringing Ophelia down with her a couple of times. It wasn’t a lack of understanding, but rather, Soleil just couldn’t do it right.

 

At first, Soleil was perfectly fine with her many falls and failures, but after a while, the disappointment started to show more and more on her face. At some times, it had even looked like she was close to crying.

 

“Cheer up, Soleil,” Ophelia would say. That seemed to perk her up rather quickly, but it was becoming clear that Soleil was starting to lose faith in herself. It hurt to watch. No matter how many cuddles and kisses Ophelia gave out, the hurt remained. “Cheer up, Soleil” seemed to be losing its magic.

 

Of course, Ophelia couldn’t just let it go. One evening, as they were finishing up their (disastrous) training session, Ophelia simply couldn’t resist comforting Soleil when Soleil whimpered, “This is really tiring...maybe we should just stop.” Soleil had flopped onto the grass, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

 

Ophelia’s eyes widened exaggeratedly. “What...did you just say? No, no...that can’t be!”

 

“I-I said ‘this is tiring, maybe we should just stop’...?” Soleil seemed confused, her face twisted into a pout.

 

“I see, Soleil. I know why you’re awful at dancing! It’s just like the sacred tale of old, of the distraught dancer and the determined mage! I  _ see it _ now,” Ophelia babbled. She wasn’t the best liar, but Soleil never caught on to things like that.

 

Just as Ophelia expected, Soleil perked up immediately. “Sacred tale of old? Distraught dancer and determined mage? Why haven’t I heard of this before?”

 

“W-well,” Ophelia said, faltering. Soleil looked at her expectantly, trusting and curious. “That’s because...well, because it’s usually told to  _ chosen ones _ like me, and then they are expected to entrust it to worthy citizens! But this is far different, Soleil. It’s not a story...it’s a prophecy! Of us!”

 

Soleil hopped to her feet, her eyes glowing with excitement. Ophelia felt a sigh of relief leave her body at Soleil’s re-energized state. Soleil said, “Really? What is it?”

 

“Well,” Ophelia repeated. She did  _ not _ think through what she was going to say, but she had no choice but to just...make it up along the way. Hell, Odin Dark was her father! Making up a story as she went was no task. “Ah, long, long ago, there was a determined mage from a line of chosen ones, and a distraught dancer, joined in a union of love…”

 

“That-that’s us!”

 

Ophelia chuckled wisely. “Indeed! They used to train into the night...train what, you ask? Why, the-”

 

“The distraught dancer…?” Soleil tried, smiling elatedly.

 

“Right again,” Ophelia exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. “But...the sad part...the dancer was no good at dancing. No matter how long or hard they danced, it was never graceful, or...or good. At all.”

 

Soleil’s face dropped again, and she chuckled dryly. “Yup...that’s me…”

 

“But! But! That was no problem for them. You see...the dancer  _ was _ bad at dancing. But that didn’t matter! What she lacked in dancing, she made up for in lovely exuberance and admirable strength and bravery...plus, she was super cuddly!” Ophelia looked at her audience. Soleil didn’t seem too convinced.  _ Maybe I’ll take things a little further...after all, I’ll tell Soleil  _ eventually _ that the story is made up! It’ll be fine if I just...push the envelope. _ “But that doesn’t matter, haha...no, no, what does matter is, one day, the chosen mage realized that the dancer was a bad dancer for a reason! The wielder of sacred knowledge soon realized that the dancer herself was a chosen one! She had to...sacrifice her dancing skills for her chosen powers, but if she keeps working hard, her light will shine through every step!”

 

Ophelia ended her quickly crafted tale with a flourish, tacking on an “and they lived happily ever after” for good measure. Soleil’s face was filled to the brim with curiosity, confusion, and deep thought. Finally, she said, “S-so my powers as a ‘chosen one’ will help me learn how to dance?”

 

“Precisely,” Ophelia said. She was slightly put off by the fact that Soleil believed her so easily, but the gullibility was undeniably adorable. 

 

“That means you have to keep helping me!” Soleil declared. She wrapped Ophelia up into a dancing position, one hand nestled on Ophelia’s hip, and the other clasping Ophelia’s tiny hand. “Two chosen ones are better than one! Like...like a chosen two!”

 

“Ah! I’ve never considered that before! Maybe having me around will help you. Let us begin!” The excitement on Soleil’s face was too hard to deny, even if it was caused by some fake legend fabricated in a matter of seconds. Ophelia cleared her throat and, tapping her feet to an imaginary rhythm, murmured, “And a-one, and a-two…”


End file.
